Inuyasha's Daughter
by emoangelie88
Summary: The story of Yori. Inuyasha's daughter. 4 parts Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

There was a soft breeze that rustled the tree's branches. Kagome sighed and breathed the clean, fresh air in. She looked up at the starry night then over to Inuyasha, sleeping as peacefully as ever. She smiled and returned her gaze to the stars. She closed her eyes, resting on Inuyasha's chest and wished for the moment to last forever.

"Wake up Kagome," he said. "Huh, waa.." she answered sleepily. She came to her senses and glanced up at the voice coming up above her. It was Inuyasha, his body resting on a high branch. "Hey," Kagome repiled. "Thought you'd never wake up," he said shyly. Just as the two finished talking Sango and Miroku walked up beside the tree. "Well we better be going on our way if we want to catch up to Naraku," said Miroku. He looked around and sensed no demonic aura nearby. "Let's get something to eat first," Kagome said as she stood up. Her hair was a bit ruffled and her clothes all wrinkled. She went off by herself and searched for a river. She found one quite quickly and returned to the group with a arm full of fish. Inuyasha smiled and said, "I knew Kagome could do it." "Do what?" Kagome asked. "Miroku didn't think you could catch something," Sango said with a sigh. "That's okay," Kagome repiled. After they finished eating Kagome relized Inuyasha was in deep thought and looked a little down. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked puzzeled. "I want you to return to your time," he said without hesitation. Kagome's eyes widened, "But why?" she repiled. "This is getting quite dangerous and you've been near death so many times, and I feel responsible," he answered. Kagome's heart sank and she knew he was right but she defended herself anyways. "I've been the one helping, finding the jewel shards right?" she talked with agression. Inuyasha's eyes met hers. They were full of sorrow and pain. "I don't want to lose you," Inuyasha spoke. Kagome sighed and she finally agreed to going home.

She stood beside the well looking down as if never to see her friends again. Shippo ran down from Miroku's shoulder and onto Kagomes'. "I really don't want you to go Kagome and neither does Miroku or Sango and Inuyasha most of all," he pleaded. "But Inuyasha demands it," she said. "Where is he anyways," said Miroku. "I think he wanted to say goodbye to Kagome alone," Shippo talked. Kagome looked around worried and then saw a little flash of red catch her eye. She walked over to a small tree, and saw him sitting at the base. "Kagome.." he began to say. Kagome ran over to him and embraced him, feeling the warmth of his skin, and the heat of hers. Their eyes met and Kagome leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha's cheek. He looked up at her, seeming to be the last hope of seeing her. "I love you," he said. Kagome's heart screamed with joy and she hugged him again. He leaned closer to her and whispered something in her ear. She walked back over to the well, and with one last glace at her friends jumped into the well.

Slowly exiting the well house she turned and locked the door. Had Inuyasha truly meant what he had said, she wondered about this until her young brother Sota came beside her. "Why so gloomy sis?" He asked. "Oh, it's nothing," she repiled, lying through her teeth. She glanced up at the clock when she entered her house. It was 12:09 and she had only left the Fuedle Era a few moments ago, where the sun was rising. She sighed and passed the kitchen, her Grandpa sitting near the window reading the daily paper. "Ah Kagome nice to hear you back," he spoke with a chuckle. "Where's Mom?" Kagome asked. "Oh she went out shopping for a bit, and don't worry she'll be back soon." He answered. Kagome wandered upstairs and towards her unseeingly familiar bedroom. She fell onto the bed in tears. I'm never going to see them again, she thought to herself. Never.

"Kagome Higurashi," the annoucer said. A loud applause. Kagome's hand reached for the diploma and her plaque. "Thank-you," she said and walked off stage. She looked down at her stomach, which had a small bulge and hoped no one had noticed. Kagome's mom came from the audience and she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Congrats, my baby is finally out of highschool," she said. "Was it noticeable?" Kagome said quickly. "No, well at least I couldn't tell," her Mom replied. "That's a relief," Kagome sighed. "Hey Kagome!" A voice said behind her. It was Hojo. "Hey Hojo, Congrats on graduating," Kagome said. "You too," he spoke blushing. "Hey, if you're not busy later, do you...um...want to go to dinner with me," he said hopeful. "YES!!!!" said Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. "She'd love to have dinner with you, say around 6?" They said happily. "Ummm, okay," Hojo said a bit awkwardly, then walked off. "Did ya hear that Kagome? You're having dinner with the most hottest guy around!!!" Eri said in an excited tone. Kagome's facial expression looked similar to this O_O "WHY DID YOU GUYS TELL HIM I ACCEPT!!!" she shouted. "Well 1) you need a social/bf LIFE! 2) You seem down and a little bf happiness will cheer u up and 3) THIS IS LIKE HISTORY IN THE MAKING I mean Kagome Hojo...doesn't that sound terrific!" Ayumi finished. "I told you, I'm in love with someone else, Inuyasha remember!!!???!!" Kagome replied with annoyance. "Ohhh yeah him.....well you don't need to tell him, oh wait I forgot he's the jealous type isn't he?" Ayumi said again. The three looked at Kagome, her face was turning into a sadden look. She seriously hadn't thought about Inuyasha for a long time. She hadn't even told him about his baby. She sighed. She couldn't go on this date. She walked home slowly followed by her worried, concerned friends. She entered her house and could smell something unusual cooking in the kitchen. She stood in the doorway and her mouth dropped. IT WAS INUYASHA. She almost collapsed onto the floor but managed to get to the couch nearby. Was she dreaming, no..she couldn't be, she fell on the ground! But it was him. Her friends said goodbye and left. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. He looked different, she thought. He wore a white kimono instead of his red one. His hair was its usual white and it seemed a little longer. He was a bit taller and was much toner. He walked over to her and crouched over. His eyes were longing with desire to kiss her again. It had been 3 years after all. Kagome sat up, clenching her long, blue, satin robe and her bag in the other. She released the items in her hands and immediately swung her arms around Inuyasha's neck. He grasped her arms and swung her body off the couch. "I missed you so much," Kagome cried. "So did I," Inuyasha said with a teary voice. Kagome's eyes got big, and realized she needed to tell him the news. Inuyasha noticed this and place her on the couch again, holding her cold hands. "I need to tell you something, something important." Kagome said, her voice trembling. "What? What's wrong Kagome??!!" Inuyasha said with a worried look. "I'm....I'mm" she stammered. "You're what, you're what?" Inuyasha spoke with pleading eyes. "I'm pregnant," Kagome studdered. Inuyasha's eyes softened and he clung to Kagome's chest. "I don't know what to say, maybe to say I'm happy for us, but then I'm even more concerned about your safety now more than before." He replied. "I'm fine, now that your here with me." Kagome said, as tears flowed down her face. Kagme's mother stepped in and asked if anyone wanted dinner. Kagome nodded and headed for the kitchen, and for once in a long time she smiled.

Back in the Fuedle Era... "SANGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku screamed. Sango's body hung from a bear-like demon's mouth. Blood poured out of the limp body. The bear demon flung Sango to the ground and chased after Miroku, luring the bear away from Sango. Shippo jumped off Kirara and hoped onto Sango's shoulder. He took his fingers and check for her pulse. Nothing. Shippo eyes began to tear. "Miroku! Sango's not breathing!" Shippo yelled. Miroku's heard the worst words he could possibly ever hear, "SANGO PLEASE HANG ON!!" He yelled. The bear demon swung its massive paw at Miroku, but was blocked by his staff. They continued on like this for a while until the bear demon flew up into the air and came down upon Miroku. His body wasn't crushed; he was protected by his small barrier. The demon was outraged and started to charge again, but towards Sango. "NOOOO NOO, SANGO!!!!" Miroku cried. Just as if there was nothing that could be done a massive light appeared before the bear demon. Inuyasha stood with his Tetsusaiga pointed at the demon's neck. Kagome hopped off of Inuyasha's back and hurried to Sango side. Taking her first aid kit and quickly bandaging Sango's wounds. The words "wind scar" bellowed in the air as Inuyasha tore the bear demon apart with one swing. Miroku hurried over towards Sango and began crying softly. "Please don't die Sango, PLEASE!" He begged. Inuyasha came over to the motionless Sango. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "I can do nothing more" she replied. Shippo cried and watched the group worry over Sango. Miroku held her hand and kissed her. "I love you," He said quietly. Kagome stood and looked miserable; she couldn't believe what was happening. Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms as the group was hung in heavy sorrow......

TO BE CONTINUED.............................


	2. Chapter 2

Light poured in through the open window and Sango's eyes began to open. Miroku sighed with relief and touched Sango's hand. Sango leaned her head to the side and smiled. Kagome looked at the two then turned to the open door and saw Inuyasha sitting by a tree. Kagome walked over and stood beside Inuyasha. She had also changed, her hair was shorter, but her height hadn't changed. She now wore a blue sweater and white mini skirt. She sat beside Inuyasha and noticed how gloomy he was. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked. "I'm not going to let you stay here," he replied. "I'm not leaving," Kagome said. Inuyasha turned to her, "I'm not going to put you in danger Kagome." Inuyasha spoke. "I SAID I'M NOT LEAVING, so you're just going to have to get used to me," Kagome fired. Inuyasha sighed and agreed. It wasn't always easy agreeing to Kagome. Miroku exited the hut and was smiling. Sango was in his arms, and conscious. "Hey Sango, feeling better?" Kagome asked. "Sure am, and I have good news." She replied. "News?" Inuyasha said. "I'm pregnant," Sango worded. "YAY!" Shippo ran over and climbed into Sango's lap. "Is it a boy or girl?" He asked. "Don't know yet," Sango said. "Perfect, Kagome said, I'm pregnant also!" Shippo looked over at Kagome and he beamed. "Now I'm going to have little siblings, could this day get anymore better?" The group settled and decided to leave the next morning. Sango's injuries had improved a lot. Once nightfall fell upon the group Kagome rubbed her hands together, because the night was cold and a chilling wind blew. The small fire Inuyasha made flickered in the wind. "Here, take this, I don't want you getting a cold." Inuyasha said, leaning over and wrapping Kagome in his kimono. "Thanks" Kagome said. They leaned on one another like they had in the past so long ago. Kagome breathed softly and looked down at her now visible lump. She then reached over and took Inuyasha's hand and put it on her stomach. He blinked then turned his head to the side; he removed his hand and stood up. "Where are you going?" Kagome said. "Out," Inuyasha replied. He left the hut, and Kagome sat in silence wondering what had just happened. "He's probably not used to the fact he's a father now," Shippo said suddenly. Kagome turned and looked at the little Shippo behind her. "You're probably right Shippo," Kagome answered. She returned to her bed and fell asleep dreaming of something that she thought would never occur.

"It's ok Kagome my dear, your safe with me," Koga said. Kagome looked up and couldn't believe her eyes, "Koga? Is that you?" Kagome asked. "Sure is Kagome, now let's get out of here before mutt-face kills you," he talked. "Kills me? But Inuyasha loves me," Kagome began to say. Koga picked her up and launched off of the cliff ledge. Kagome saw something behind them, and had to blink twice to realize what was happening. Inuyasha stood behind them and blood covered his kimono. Kagome gasped and noticed the bodies surrounding Inuyasha's feet. Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo lay there; dead. Kagome screamed Inuyasha's name but it was so faint Inuyasha barely noticed and left in a cloud of mist. Once Kagome and Koga were a safe distance Koga placed Kagome in a small field. He sat next to her and looked at her horror-struck face. "I always knew he'd do something like this all along," Koga began to say. Kagome's heart was breaking, how could Inuyasha kill his own friends, and most importantly tried to kill her! Koga explained what happened. "You were sitting with your friends when all of a sudden Inyasha became full-demon and slaughtered your friends. When I heard a far off scream I realized it was you, and you were in danger. I came to you as soon as I could and saw you unconscious before Inuyasha. He almost killed you, but I saved you before he got the chance." Koga explained. Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she fell against Koga's shoulder. "Koga... Kagome said through tears, take me back." "Are you crazy you'll kill yourself, and in no way am I going to let you do that." Koga said. "I've done it before, I've stopped his transformations." She replied. Koga looked a little angry. "Listen Kagome, I saved your butt, Inuyasha got what he wanted and your safe, and with me. Doesn't that matter???!!" Koga called. Kagome stood up, "If you're not going to take me, then I'm going myself." Koga stood too, and blocked Kagome. "I'm not losing you, I love you Kagome, I want you to love me and marry me." Koga spoke. "I'm in love with Inuyasha, and I have his child!" Kagome yelled. And that was it, like hitting Koga with a million ton boulder. "In love? Koga asked, his CHILD??!!!!" "Yes, and I'm going to save him." Kagome said and ran off in the direction they came. She ran, and almost out of breath when Inuyasha stood before her, covered in blood. Inuyasha smiled an evil smile and grabbed Kagome's neck. Kagome squirmed and struggled but it was no use. "INUYASHA, DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM, I"M KAGOME!!!!!" Kagome shrieked. "I LOVE YOU," she croaked. Inyasha was squeezing the very life out of her. Maybe there was no hope, Kagome thought. She pleaded Inuyasha to stop and let her go but he had no intention of doing so. Just as if this was the end, Koga stepped in and clawed at Inuyasha, who dropped Kagome. Then, suddenly Inuyasha came to his senses, he looked down at himself and smelled the most horrific scent on his body. The scent of Kagome's blood. His eyes met the dark figure stretched across the ground, and Koga leaning over the body crying. Inuyasha's thoughts raced and he prayed the figure wasn't who he thought it was. He walked over, and realized his worst fear. Kagome's body had turned an unsightly blue color and her eyes were detached from the world. No air passed through her lips and her body was still. Inuyasha rushed to her side and bent over, hoping that she was still alive. But no, Inuyasha had accomplished the nightmare she always dreamed, he had killed his love; Kagome. Koga stood, blood smothered his fur pelt and his eyes filled with hatred. "YOU KILLED HER, YOU KILLED KAGOME!!!!! Koga raged, YOU KILLED THE PERSON I WAS GOING TO WED SOMEDAY AND YOU KILLED THE ONLY GIRL THAT HAS HAD COMPASSION FOR ME, INUYASHA I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" Koga screamed. Inuyasha was still, he was in horrifying shock at what he had done; he had no intention of fighting anyone, just to mourn. "YOU KILLED ALL YOUR FRIENDS TOO MUTT FACE, BUT THE PAIN YOU CAUSED ME IS GOING TO BE PLACED UPON YOU!!!" Koga yelled. Iuyasha just looked up at the sky and said the words he'd said previous times, but this time more meaningful than ever. "Kagome, I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME." Inuyasha echoed. And that was the end.

Sweat covered her face as she woke; Sango leaned over her and patted her forehead. Kaede was also there rubbing her head with some herbs. "Are you okay?" Sango asked. "I-I -I.." stuttered Kagome. Inuyasha stepped inside and looked worried. "Please get him away from me Kaede." Kagome cried. Inuyasha's expression puzzled her. Had she been dreaming? No it was all too real, she rubbed her neck remembering the feeling of Inuyasha's hands choking her. And remembered his soulless, cold, eyes staring at her. Kaede exited the room and stood next to the confused Inuyasha. "What's wrong with her Kaede?" "I fear her mind was engulfed into one of her most horrific nightmares." Kaede answered. "Huh?" Inyasha said. "I think she was possessed by the demon Hyrouu (Hi-rou-you) " Kaede talked. "Hyrouu?" asked Inuyasha. "Yes, the demon of mind reading, and fortune telling. I think that demon was predicting the future. And by the looks of it, not good at all." "What are you talking about you old hag?" Inuyasha said with impatience. "I saw the demon enter Kagome's body and ran to her side and caught onto the demon, which pulled me into Kagome's body, I watched her nightmare as if I was really there." Kaede said. "Well, what happened to Kagome that made her so scared?" Inuyasha questioned. Kaede voice turned solemn and spoke, "Her nightmare began with her being saved by Koga, and you on the other hand had gone full-demon and were in a fit of temper and angry. You had killed all your friends: Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo and was about to kill Kagome when Koga came out of nowhere and saved her." Kaede continued, Kagome was talking about you the whole time, and wanting to save you, by risking her own life. And that's exactly what happened. She ran to you and you grasped her neck and began choking her. She was pleading for you to stop, and said she loved you, but you didn't care, you continued until Koga stopped you. You transformed back but realized what you had done. She was dead. It's all very traumatic for the poor girl." Kaede said. Inuyasha looked at his hands. "I'd never hurt Kagome, I couldn't, I'd never..." Inuyasha began. He turned and started walking away from the hut. He sat on the hill and thought to himself. _Kagome is more important to me now than ever, I couldn't hurt her. Besides it's impossible to transform into a full demon without the Shikon jewel. Or is it? I-I'd never kill my friends, or Kagome. _Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and stared at the little hut and imagined Kagome shaking and scared out of her mind. _How could he kill someone he loved?_ Inuyasha's head was spinning. He couldn't think of a reason that the demon put that into Kagome's head. He walked back down and asked Kaede where the demon went. Kaede pointed to the south, and off Inuyasha went in a furry of anger and questions. Kaede entered the hut again and looked at Kagome, who was holding Sango's hand for comfort. Kagome sighed and realized that it WAS a dream. "From a demon?" Kagome asked. "Yes, apparently your mind was being read by a fortune telling demon. I've heard of them before too. Their surprising gentle and not very violent, although it's tellngs can make people lose their minds, they aren't good and they aren't evil. They just go around and give people nightmares, or "fortunes", usually when the host is tortured with something. Surprising your dream didn't have Kikyo in it." Kagome's eyes shifted. "Inuyasha's heart still has a bit of Kikyo in it; I have no doubt of that. He can't forget her, its impossible. But he told me he loved me and I knew he was telling the truth. So it's not bothering me anymore," Kagome said. "So your fear is if he ever goes full-demon he'll kill you?" Shippo asked. "I've thought about it once," Kagome answered. "It won't happen Kagome, don't worry," Sango spoke. "Hey where's Miroku, he's sure been quiet." Shippo asked. "He left to follow Inuyasha, after that demon," Sango said. Kagome looked up and got up. "I need to find Inuyasha," Kagome said. "You're still recovering!" Shippo pleaded. But it was too late; Kagome ran out of the hut and ran towards a faint presence of a piece of the Shikon jewel. Blinding light came from in front of her, she ran faster and came to a clearing. Kagome's mouth dropped, the demon held Inuyasha in one hand and Kikyo was nearby, and smiling with an evil smile. Kagome stood frozen; she couldn't believe what was happening......

TO BE CONTINUED.........................


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome stood before the demon, her eyes filled with horror. "What are you doing Kikyo!!??" screamed Kagome. Kikyo smiled, "Inuyasha is mine, he will come with me," she said. Kagome stared, "Did you forget? Inuyasha still cares about you, is revenge really your path?" Kagome replied. Kagome noticed Kikyo was acting differently than she usually did, wait….Kikyo's Shikon jewel; it was black! Kagome realized that Kikyo was being controlled by the poisoned jewel. _One shot with my arrow will purify that jewel thought Kagome. _Kagome reached for her bow when a gust of wind came from behind her. Miroku was standing behind her with his wind tunnel open. "Miroku! What are you doing???" Kagome shouted over the noise. Miroku looked at the demon and moved closer. "Stop! Inuyasha is in the demon's hand!!!" Kagome shouted again. Miroku replied, "The demon must be killed, no matter if Inuyahsa's in the way." Kagome feared Inuyasha's life and ran in front of Miroku. Wind pulled at her clothes and the air around her swirled. Her feet moved and Kagome clutched the ground for support. Miroku closed his wind tunnel and went to Kagome's side. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me," Miroku spoke. "The aura here is so strong, it's seeping into bodies and controlling them," Kagome answered. Kagome looked over at Kikyo, she then took her bow and arrow and shot a straight shot for the Shikon jewel embedded in Kikyo's shoulder. The shot pierced the clothing and the jewel turned a bright pink. The light gleamed brighter and brighter and Kagome had to cover her face from the light. Kikyo collapsed and the demon dropped the unconscious Inuyasha. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and checked to see if he was alright. Inuyasha's eyes opened slowly and saw Kagome standing over him. "Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha got up on his elbows and looked around, he then noticed Kikyo stumbling away from the group. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha said through a croaked voice. Kagome ran over to help Kikyo, Kikyo collapsed again and looked at Kagome. "Tell Inuyasha, not to worry about me anymore, Kikyo glanced at Kagome's stomach, he has more important things to worry about now," she finished saying. Kagome's eyes looked at her with sympathy. "Inuyasha's heart still has a bit of you in it. Remember? He can't forget you; he still cares for you no matter what happens." Kagome said. Kikyo glanced over to Inuyasha, who, was holding his right arm but managing to walk over to them. "Kagome, please let me hold him, while I die." Kikyo whispered. "Die?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha sat beside Kikyo and Kagome, and Kagome let Kikyo grab Inuyasha's kimono and rest her body on his. Kagome turned from them and got up. She never liked how close they were, but what could she do to stop it? Nothing. Kagome walked back to group to leave Inuyasha and Kikyo together. "Inuyahsa….you're going to be a father aren't you?" Kikyo asked. "I am Kikyo," he replied. Kikyo rested her chin on Inuyasha's arm. "I still love you Inuyasha," Kikyo said. Inuyasha's eyes shifted, "I know that," he answered. He looked up at the sky and then closed his eyes, "Kikyo, you don't have to leave." he said. Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha's face; she knew she had lost him. "This is it Inuyasha. Please take care of your friends. Never forget me." Kikyo whispered, my soul collectors were destroyed when Kagome's arrow hit my poisoned Shikon jewel shard. Kikyo's last request was cut short. The wet tears rolled down his cheeks and onto his kimono. She looked at him then touched his face, "Goodbye Inuyasha," Kikyo breathed. Her eyes closed and her hand dropped. Kikyo was dead. Inuyasha held her close and whispered in her ear. "I will not forget you Kikyo." They group gave their sympathy, and prayed over her soul. They made a beautiful gravesite. Wonderful purple flowers littered her gravestone, and a candle was lit to show her happy spirit. A white rose was woven into a wreath made from straw and flowers. Inuyasha touched the gravestone, and turned away. Now he had one thing left to take care of.

"Now it's time for our goodbye Kagome." Inuyasha said. The group walked over to the well. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "Please wait for me, don't forget me." Inuyasha said. "How could I?" Kagome spoke as she cried. Inuyasha had pressured her into returning home, she knew it wouldn't be easy if she had the child here. She looked at her friends, and hoped down the well. Back in Kagome's own time, things had changed. Her family wasn't as close as it was when she was a girl. Her grandfather and her mother didn't speak much to each other and her brother was in high school. Kagome walked down her street and sighed, time had passed so quickly. She looked at herself in the passing windows. It seemed like she was still a kid just yesterday. She examined her figure, which was vanishing from her increasing stomach. She looked away and a tear fell down her cheek. Kagome realized that if her child was like Inuyasha (with fangs and dog-like ears) her daughter would be ostracized by all the other children. She sighed and continued walking.

MONTHS LATER (*Note; next scene has a very detailed description)

Breathing, that was the key. Kagome's mother hurried beside the bed and patted Kagome's forehead with a washcloth. Pain increased in Kagome's lower abdomen and in her back. Heavy streams of pain flowed through her vagina, and Kagome groaned. "8 cm," the doctor said. More pain and blood, they came in long 2 min waves. Kagome rolled on her side, she wondered where Inuyasha was. The doctor placed his hand on Kagome's stomach, "Head's down," he answered the nurse. Kagome felt uncomfortable, pain was something but every single nurse was crowded around her. Kagome gripped the bars on the side of the bed. "Can't I have a sedative?" Kagome asked. Kagome's mother looked a little worried. "You're already fully-dilated," he replied. Kagome started breathing faster, sweat drops cascaded down her face. Pain surged again, and the doctor spread Kagome's legs apart. "Time to go," he told Kagome. Kagome pulled on her legs, and began pushing. 10 minutes, "Keep going Kagome, you're doing a great job," the nurse said. Salty tears rolled down Kagome's lips. "Here it is," the doctor said reaching for the head. "One more dear," Kagome's mother whispered. Kagome's mind went into a blurry dream-like state. _"Inuyasha, she called, where are you? Why aren't you here with me? Are you listening?"_ Kagome's vision showed Inuyasha standing by himself. Ignoring her, "Inuyasha!" Kagome called again. A wolf-like cry entered her dream. Louder, and then louder, then the pain ceased. Kagome opened her eyes; a little girl was placed on her belly. As she suspected the little girl had black hair like hers, but little ears were showing very clearly. The nurses backed away, the doctor took his gloves off. "Your child has some major birth defects," he said, she's part dog! "No she doesn't have any birth defects," Kagome's mother said in her defense. Kagome looked up and propped herself up. She held the little girl, a smile spread onto Kagome's face. The little baby had small fangs, like Inuyasha's and had gold eyes. Kagome held her daughter close to her, "My baby is perfect," she said. The doctor sighed and told her, "We need to take serious scans and medical tests to see how this child got fangs and dog ears." "NO," Kagome's mother shouted. Kagome looked at her daughter; _she looks exactly like Inuyasha she thought. _"Yori," Kagome said. "Pardon? " The doctor replied. 'That's her name, that's my daughter's name. That's the name her father picked."

TO BE CONTINUED……………….


	4. Chapter 4

SIX YEARS LATER

"Mommy?" Yori asked. "Yes sweetie?" Kagome answered. "Why don't I have a Daddy like all of my friends?" Yori said. Kagome sighed; she went into deep thought until Yori pulled her sleeve. "Oh, I'm sorry Yori, yes your father…" Kagome said, as her voice was trailing off again. Kagome missed Inuyasha so much; he hadn't seen her in so long. She wondered what he was doing and looked up at the sky and closed her eyes.

"ADAMENT BARRAGE," Inuyasha yelled. Hard pieces of rock poured out of the Tetsusaiga. Miroku jumped off of Kirara and ran toward Naraku; he looked back over his shoulder to Sango. Sango hoped off too, followed by Miamoku. "Mom!" Miamoku yelled. Sango looked around and saw Naraku's arm reaching for her. Miamoku lunched in front of his arm and cut it off. The arm flew off and then reconnected to Naraku's body. Miamoku looked nervous; she lurched again and cut off the whole arm. This time the arm came around again, but grabbed Miamoku and squeezed her. "DADDDY, MOMMY!!!" Miamoku screamed. "MIAMOKU," Sango cried. Sango released her sword and ran head-on. Miroku grabbed his staff and ran on ahead of Inuyasha. "You idiots!" Inuyasha called after them. Inuyasha suddenly felt an aching in his heart; he clasped his chest and bent over. "What is this?" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. Shippo leaned over and looked at Inuyasha puzzled. "You miss Kagome, don't you Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha's eyes looked down, and suddenly realized how much he missed her. He wondered about something else too. He slowly got up on his legs, and charged towards Naraku. _If only Kagome was here she'd be able to see the shards_, Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha shook his head and focused all his strength into the one blow. Naraku suddenly collapsed, the group stood in shock. Naraku's heart had been pierced, but how? Inuyasha's eyes followed a shadow and saw something familiar. His eyes grew larger. Kagome stood off in the distance holding the dead baby in her arms. Naraku looked up but Inuyasha was already pointing the sword at Naraku's neck. "You won this time Inuyasha," Naraku whispered. He disappeared and so did the baby. Kagome dropped her backpack, and she ran towards Inuyasha. Shippo looked around her and saw Kagome; a smile appeared on his face. Miroku helped Miamoku to her feet and walked near Sango and Shippo who were equally stunned as them. Inuyasha gazed into Kagome's eyes, as feelings of the past came out and he ran towards Kagome. They met and hugged each other tightly. Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she began to cry. "Inuyasha, I missed you so much, I thought I'd never see you again." Kagome began. Inuyasha looked at her and kissed her lips. Inuyasha's hand wiped the tear falling down Kagome's cheek. He back away and replied, "I missed you too." Inuyasha hugged her again and noticed someone standing in the distance; a little girl, with black hair and a black dress. Inuyasha's eyes grew big and let go of Kagome. Kagome turned around and waved her hand for Yori to come over. As each step she took, Inuyasha looked closer and closer at his daughter. Yori finally stood before Inuyasha, she was tall for her age, and she had small ears and fangs like Inuyasha. "Daddy?" Yori asked. Inuyasha's arms wrapped around the small girl. "Yes," Inuyasha replied. Yori's eyes teared, she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and she kissed his forehead. "I love you Daddy," Yori whispered. Inuyasha realized the aching in his heart had disappeared. He hugged Yori tighter. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, looking at them with happiness. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Miamoku walked over to Inuyasha and Yori. Shippo had also grown, at least a little. He was 15 but he still looked like a little fox. His ears and his tail were longer and his stout small body had bulging muscles. Kagome embraced her family, almost weeping. A smile crossed the gang's face and Inuyasha stood up. "We need to get out of here, I still sense something eerie." Inuyasha spoke softly. Yori's big, golden eyes looked up at her Dad. She felt as if she'd known him forever, even though they had only been together for a minute. Kagome loaded her backpack on her shoulders and she bent over. Small strips of pain rain down her back, Kagome realized she was getting old, and this wasn't like it had been many years ago. She wondered about something as the group walked along. She thought about her last moments, she thought about how Inuyasha's life span was drastically different from hers, just like Yori. Movement pulled her thoughts back to the present and she smiled. Yori was riding on Inuyasha's back just like she had when she was younger. Inuyasha glanced back and flashed a grin. Kagome smiled back and almost stumbled over a rock. The sun went down quickly and the group grew tired. Yori's soft snore could be heard in the night's soft whispers. Kagome leaned against Inuyahsa, a single tear ran down her face and Kagome quickly wiped it away. Inuyasha leaned back and he stroked Kagome's head, "What were you thinking about today Kagome. I noticed you weren't really paying attention." Inuyasha talked. Kagome looked down, "It's nothing don't worry about me." She whispered through sniffs. Inuyasha looked at her, "I worry about you so much, and sometimes when I'm fighting I can't even move my body. The pain of missing you was stuck with me; for all those years. Now I'm happier than I've ever been." Inuyasha said, then he lifted Kagome's chin. Soft lips locked with Kagome's perfectly. Wet drops fell down Kagome's cheeks. "What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked surprised as he pulled away. "I can't tell you Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. Her smile faded and she left Inuyasha. Inuyasha leaned against a nearby tree and thought to himself, _what was Kagome thinking about? She seemed sad all day, and was trying to hide it very pathetically. _Inuyasha sighed and looked over at his sleeping daughter. Her little eyelids flickered in the firelight and her small features overwhelmed Inuyasha. He picked himself off the ground and walked close to his daughter and picked her up in his arms. Yori continued sleeping, and yawned then turned to hug Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled and sat down, with Yori in his lap. Inuyasha knew he had to protect Yori no matter what; he would never let her go. Yori's heat from her body radiated through to Inuyasha, the warming sensation made Inuyasha hold onto Yori more. "I love you, he whispered, I love you so much."

Kagome stood over the small river; it was dividing the land like a crystal blue snake. Kagome starred down into the cool dark water, her reflection was so different then years before. Her hair was lighter and she noted she had small wrinkles forming on her forehead. Her body wasn't the thinnest but she looked older -definitely. She looked over her shoulder and noted Inuyasha hadn't changed at all, he still looked 16. Didn't he know that she wouldn't be around as long as him? It killed her to think he didn't care. Wet drops fell down her face, and Kagome cupped her face in her hands and collapsed to the ground. Crying wasn't a stranger to her, Kagome cried so often the tears didn't seem to stop. Something rustled behind her and turned quickly, Inuyasha stood behind her, holding Yori in his arms.


End file.
